


Legally Blind

by CurrentlyaFamder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blind Character, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyaFamder/pseuds/CurrentlyaFamder
Summary: Virgil Goth has been legally blind since high school, which made many things a bit of a problem for his daily life. Things like suddenly being caught in the middle of two brothers, having a friend die in a horrific accident and losing his house slowly makes it seem like the universe has it out for him.At least he has his best friend, Remy, at his side to help out. Usually... (ON HIATUS)





	1. Life Changes

Virgil dropped his chin into his hand, barely paying attention to what his chemistry teacher was saying. He was mostly excited due to today being the day the class finally got to experiment with things-but the teacher was repeating something Virgil had already drilled into his own skull over the past 3 weeks.  
"Are you getting any of this?" Remy asked from behind him. Virgil shook his head and turned around. "Not anything I don't already worry about."  
Remy punched his shoulder playfully. "You worry about everything!"  
"Someone has to."  
"That's enough, class," the old teacher croaked. "Meet your assigned partners and get to work."  
Remy and Virgil grinned at each other, getting up to rush to the lab coats.

"Man, my eye is itchy." Remy watched as his friend stuck his sleeve under his lab glasses, rubbing it in vain. "Dude, don't use the sleeves!"  
"I keep them rolled up, it should be fine."  
Remy shrugged slightly. He had a point.  
Virgil's itchy eye bugged him to the point of backing away from the station, ripping off the goggles and rubbing at it furiously. "Why is it so itchy?!"  
"Let me see?" Remy came foreword. Virgil stopped rubbing and looked at him. Remy sighed with relief when nothing could be seen.  
"You probably just got something in your eye," he reassured his anxious friend, patting his shoulder. "C'mon, back to work."  
"Maybe..." Virgil rested his goggles on his hair, walking over again as he fixed his sleeve. Unfortunately the act made him knock over a full sinker. The contents spilled out, mixing with a stray puddle of other unknown chemicals.  
The resulting explosion made Virgil fall back, barely registering Remy's shout. Forget itchy, his eyes-Hell, his entire face-was on FIRE.  
He felt Remy pull him up and lean him against his chest, his heart hammering away. "Virgil, oh my god-MISTER FLINT!! HELP!!!"  
He tried to force his eyes open, ignoring the excruciating pain this caused. He gripped Remy's shirt when they refused to co-operate. "What's happening to me...?"  
"I-It's okay, buddy, shh..." Remy stroked his hair with a shaky hand. "You'll b-be okay. M-Mister Flint's calling the h-hospital."  
"I wanna go home..."  
"You're gonna be okay." Remy's voice cracked, matching his shaking hand still stroking his hair gently. "I promise you. You'll be just fine."  
Virgil tried to imagine the classroom. People talking silently among themselves, Remy in tears over his pain, the teacher on the phone, and...  
What did he look like? What happened to him? Did he lose his nose? His eyes? Is that why he can't open them?!  
"Remy, my eyes-"  
"What're you doing-DON'T TAKE PICTURES!!!" Virgil heard a wooshing sound and plastic collide with something. "Leave him alone!!"  
Virgil snuggled in closer to Remy, forgetting about his eyes in favour of comforting his friend. Remy's hand landed back on his head gently. "Just...Leave him alone..."  
"Poster child for lab accidents," someone muttered, resulting in some nervous laughter.  
"Virgil?" Mr. Flint's voice silenced the laughter. Virgil clung tighter to Remy in pain the second he tried to look up at him. "I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?"  
"N-No..."  
"Take him to the eyewash station. An ambulance is on it's way. The rest of you, out. I need to speak with two of you about your behaviour."  
"C'mon, Virgil..." Remy helped him stand carefully, guiding him somewhere. Virgil balked hard. "I-I' afraid-" "It's okay, I've got you. I won't let you fall."  
The next few minutes were a blur for Virgil. He remembered more stinging pain, something running down his face, Mr. Flint shouting and falling to the floor. The next thing he knew he was in a bed in a quiet place. At home?  
"Mom...?" He mumbled.  
"Your mom's on her way, sweetie. How're you feeling?"  
"Eyes hurt. Wan' sleep. Wan' go 'ome."  
"Oh dear, again? Okay, buddy, I'll give you some more aesthetic."  
A soft whirring was heard, causing pleasent fuzziness to creep up. He was almost out when he heard some more footsteps come in. "How is he?" A deep voice asked.  
"His eyes are still causing him pain. I just turned up the aesthetic to knock him out again."  
"Still, hm..."  
Something else was said, but by then Virgil had finally been dragged into unconciousness.

He woke up to total blackness and a low throbbing. He reached up to rub his eyes when a gentle hand stopped him.  
"Don't touch the bandages, sweetie," a soft voice chided him. His voice caught. "Mom...?"  
"I'm here, Virgie."  
The dam finally broke. He wretched his hand free and tried to pull the bandages off his head, ignoring the searing pain of his own tears. "Get it off get it off get it off-"  
"Virgil! Stop! It's okay, stormcloud, shh..."  
He was pulled against something soft, that had a heartbeat. Caring hands threaded through his dyed-purple hair. "It's okay..."  
He curled up into his mom's chest, gritting his teeth against lightning bolts of pain. "Am I going to be blind..."  
"I'm afraid so, sweetie. Whatever was in those chemicals in the lab did a number on you. You almost lost one of your eyes from heavy scarring."  
Her long fingernails trailed down his back as his breathing hitched. "You won't be helpless. You've got friends. You'll get used to lack of sight."  
Easy for her to say, Virgil thought grimly.


	2. 4 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disclaimer: I'm not going to pretend I know how braille teaching is done. This is all done based off guessing. If you guys want me to, I'll look it up for later chapters.  
> And yes, I know Alexa can't really read texts. I read that the creators behind it are working on it, however, so I stuck it in anyway.  
> In any case, enjoy chapter 2!

Virgil woke up to the alarm blaring. He batted in it's general direction before he felt the button press.  
"Alexa..." He paused to stretch. "Read my texts."  
"'Don't forget today's braille lesson at 10," Alexa's robotic voice announced. "Dr. Stables, 8:34 AM. On my way. Dr. Staples, 9:15 AM."  
Shit. "What time is it?" He asked, cutting it off.  
"9:51 AM."  
Virgil swore under his breath. He had less than 9 minutes to get dressed before she came over.  
"Weather?" He started hunting for his dresser as he asked, missing some of the robot's answer.  
"...14 degrees, cloudy, high of 20." T-shirt weather. Perfect, because that's all he could find.  
The doorbell rang 5 minutes later, after Virgil rushed getting dressed. He pulled the beanie he'd found over his head and went to answer the door.  
"Doctor Staples, hi-"  
"Actually, it's Remy," his friend's voice chuckled. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again today. I don't have any classes, so..."  
Virgil pretended his blush didn't exist. "S-Sorry, I can't. I'm having another braille lesson with-"  
"Can I come?" Virgil felt excitement coming off his voice. "I love seeing you learn that stuff. It's so nifty!"  
"It's not that cool..."  
"Please?"  
The crunch of car tires cruising onto pavement alerted Virgil to Dr. Staples' presence. "I...You can ask her. She may say yes..."  
"Good morning, Virgil!" Dr. Staples called out. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes, I love reading little bumps on paper," Virgil snarked wearily. "It thrills me."  
Remy's elbow dug into his side. "Be nice! Um...May I join you?"  
"Of course! It may be nicer to learn with a friend."

Remy hoped Virgil wasn't aware of his eyes on him. But then, Virgil seemed to be aware of everything.  
He's always a little more laid back every time Remy comes over to visit, though any sudden noise still makes him flinch and ask a million questions. The doctors from the hospital had said he would probably suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.  
PTSD. How nice.  
Remy shook his head of these thoughts and continued watching Virgil learn braille, his clouded brown eyes uselessly trying to focus. "I-I...I don't understand..."  
"Let me try?" The doctor leaned foreword, brushing her fingers over the little bumps Virgil was having trouble with. "This is G, Virgil. Remember?"  
"Why's it spelled so weird?"  
The doctor smiled slightly. "You're reading the G and O together, that's why. See-may I touch you?"  
"Mhm..."  
Remy had to say, he was impressed with this doctor. Usually people would guide Virgil with touch without asking or try to baby him (which he himself was not guilty of, no, not at all). Here she was teaching him to be independent and giving him choices he was free to say no to.  
He made a note to repeat what she did when he hung out with Virgil later.  
"Would you like to join us?" Dr. Staples' voice yanked Remy out of his thoughts. "You're paying pretty close attention."  
"I...Sure!" He moved his chair closer to Virgil's, peeking over at the confusing collection of dots. "W-Wait a minute," Virgil piped in. "He doesn't even know the alphabet of them!"  
"So we arrange them into it for him. I still have the cards, we can re-make it for him."  
Dr. Staples reached into her side bag, pulling out some cards with raised bumps coloured black. She spread them out over the table near Virgil. "They're out. Put them together and let me know if you want me to help you."  
"Mkay…" Virgil set to work, feeling over the bumps and pulling them into a line. The cards honestly all looked the same to Remy, but then it's not about how they look-it was how they felt.  
The doctor sat back when Virgil finished. "Alright, Virgil, show him how it's done."  
"M-Me?!" Virgil jolted, looking panicked. Dr. Staples smiled. "You can do it. It'll help you memorize them."  
Virgil nodded hesitantly. Remy moved closer to have the cards in arm's reach as Virgil started teaching him.


	3. Meeting the Sanders Brothers

Virgil's life was starting to become a boring routine. Wake up, eat some food, get ready for a braille lesson if he has one, do homework for it if he doesn't, go out with Remy if he comes by with free time from Collage classes or just lazing around the house listening to the radio and/or TV. And that's it.  
He wanted to get a driver's license at one point, but his mom pointed out that it'd be too dangerous since he'd be unable to tell if the traffic lights changed colour. He'd argued that he'd be able to by the change in sound, but by then she'd already gotten his other mom on board and that ended that. He's been going stir crazy for 3 months-  
His phone pinged, the ringer for a text. "Text from Remy Batisa," Alexa announced. "Do you want to come over? Sent a few seconds ago."  
Praise that man!  
Virgil pulled his phone over. "Send text. Yes, what time."  
The phone pinged, sending the text. Remy wasted no time in replying as Virgil started packing up his work. "Text from Remy Batisa: I can pick you up now if you'd like. Sent-text from Remy Batisa: My friends are over as well, I hope you don't mind. Sent a few-"  
"Send text," Virgil cut her off, kicking the bag of papers and cards under the table he was working at. "I'm getting ready, give me a few."  
"Remy Batisa sent a thumbs up emoji," Alexa announced as Virgil headed off to his room.

Virgil uselessly ran his fingers through his hair, listening to the TV prattle on about whatever the TV was prattling on about. His mind was wandering down a hundred self-loathing paths-all the pins fell out of his clothes so he had no idea what he was even wearing (which reminded him that he still had to do laundry, shit) and his hair was most likely a mess because he couldn't find his hair brush and there was no fucking way he was going to visit Remy now not when he must look like a hot mess-  
A knock on the door stopped his anxiety-fuelled train of thought. He knocked the TV remote off the table, cursed when he heard it clatter and rushed to answer the door regardless.  
"Remy, hi, glad to hear you." He hoped his friends weren't here yet.  
"Hey Virge! You..."  
"Look like a hot mess, I know." Virgil ran his fingers through his hair again, hunching his shoulders.  
"Nono, you look fine! Just pale...r than usual."  
"I'm kinda tired. Are we going or what?"  
"Alright, alright, come on..." Remy took his arm to guide him to his car, Virgil shook him off. "I can walk."  
"I had to park farther down, the sidewalk was full."  
...Oh. "Sorry," he mumbled, letting his friend put his hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay!"  
They'd been walking for what seemed like a while (but might have just been a few seconds) when he suddenly felt self-conscious about meeting his friends looking like a mess. "Are your friends in the car?"  
"Nah!" Remy patted his shoulder, letting him go to (presumably) open the car door for him. "They're meeting us at my house."  
Good!  
"Then we're gonna go to the theatre. Roman's got a play there, I thought you'd like to hear it."  
Bad!  
"D-Do I have to? I'd really much rather stay at your house-"  
Remy scoffed. "Just yesterday you were complaining about never going anywhere. Now get in, the door's open."  
Virgil blushed slightly, having missed the sound. He climbed in. "Yeah, but...I'd rather go to a café or something-"  
"Virgil, it'll be fine!" A car door slam showed he'd gotten in. Virgil imagined him fumbling with his keys (he never was good with keys). "I'll lend you my sunglasses if you feel self conscious."  
Virgil scoffed. "Why don't you just have me hold a sign saying 'I'm blind' while you're at it."  
He felt Remy's eyes on him. He drew his legs up self-consciously. "Just saying..."  
"I wear sunglasses inside all the time, Virgil."  
"Yeah, but...You're you."  
That got a chuckle out of Remy, easing the slowly building tension. "Whatever you say, V. Let's get this show on the road, the bros are probably wondering where I am by now."  
Somehow, the mention of them being brothers just made Virgil more nervous.

The sound of car tired announced Remy's arrival. Logan closed his book and watched his energetic twin run to get the door for him and his friend.  
"REMY!!" Roman called when the door opened. Logan stood to join them and saw his brother hugging the coffee addict, a shorter man in a black hoodie standing behind them with his shoulders hunched. Logan felt his heart go out to the guy. He held himself in such a way that shouted 'I don't want to be here'-and frankly, Logan didn't either. He decided to be friendly and introduce himself, at least to apologize for his over-reactive brother.  
He cleared his throat as he walked up. "Hello."  
The man jolted, milky brown and scarred eyes darting up to him. Logan suddenly remembered Remy had told him that his friend was blind, meaning he was most likely reacting to where his voice had come from.  
"Uh...Hi..." The man muttered in his hoodie, ducking his head into the collar. He heard the man curse himself out for 'not paying attention twice in one day' and refer to himself as Virgil. Ah, that must be his name.  
"Forgive me for startling you." Logan fixed his glasses, then had to grab them from falling off his face when Roman suddenly pounded his back. "Oh! Sorry, Logan, I didn't see you there!"  
"Very likely," Logan growled, checking the frames of his glasses. A soft giggle turned his attention back to the shorter male. He was holding a hand over his mouth to keep back giggles, a smile spreading despite his attempts to hide it.  
Core temperature rising.  
"Is this your friend?" Roman took that long to notice the shy man. Just goes to show how attentive he is. Remy smiled and nodded. "This is Virgil. Virgil, this is Roman Sanders, and the man you heard before was Logan."  
The man muttered his hellos, back to hiding in his collar. Roman's eyes lit up in that 'I-have-a-new-love' way.  
Oh no. Logan was not going to lose his first infatuation to his twin. "Er, Remy, when was the play supposed to start?"  
"In about 15 minutes, we'd better go."  
"Allow me to assist you~!" Roman hooked his arm through Virgil's, walking with him to the car. A tap on the shoulder drew Logan's heated glare away from them. "I brought your book, Logan," Remy said as he handed him the horror book he'd been reading.  
"Ah...Thank you, Remy." Logan grabbed it and fixed his glasses, trying to keep appearances. He headed out to the car as Remy locked up the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am VERY pissed off because my first draft of this got deleted for no reason other than AO3 decided 'I'm gonna log you off after you try to save because fuck you! :D'  
> So now this chapter begins shittily and I'd really prefer to have the original copy. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH


	4. Sibling Rivalry Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's...Not my best. I haven't been writing very well lately. I really just wanted to get a chapter out for this, quality be damned. The next one will be better, I promise.

Logan found he'd kept thinking about Virgil ever since the play. Roman had quickly dubbed him the love of his life, to Virgil's embarrassment. Logan knew that the chances of Virgil getting with Logan were slim to none-the two hadn't even spoken since that night. Meanwhile he could hear Roman texting him all night, sometimes laughing.  
God, he wished he was better at this romance thing.  
"Roman, will you turn off the ringer! Some of us have classes tomorrow!"  
Roman groaned. Logan imagined him texting Virgil that he had to go, his grouch of a twin was ordering him around again.  
Logan ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the pages of his study book until they blurred. He needed to sleep. How do you tell your own brother you've started to hate him?

The next day brought rain, hammering down on the roof of the apartment like a hundred tiny sledgehammers. It matched Logan's mood perfectly. Roman, however, seemed undeterred.  
"It's a beautiful day~!" He crowed, dragging Logan from his dark thoughts. He rolled his eyes and took another swig of his coffee. "It's raining heavily out. If that's your definition of beautiful, you are stranger than I thought."  
"I'm wounded, Logan. Truly."  
"You'll live."  
"You're right, I will." Roman ruffled Logan's hair, seemingly unaffected that he moved his head away from the affectionate gesture. "You don't see beauty in rain?"  
"It's little drops of rain."  
Roman gave him a look. He seemed to finally notice that his twin brother was in a bad mood. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Just fine." Logan knocked back the rest of his coffee, standing from the table to wash his mug.  
"Are you sure? You're nastier than usual."  
Roman's voice had a concerned tinge to it, taking the edge off some of Logan's anger. "...We have work to go to."  
He went up to his room, leaving his worried twin downstairs. The question from last night went through his mind again, bringing some anger with it. The anger was different-sadder, less burning. No one wants to fight with his twin-over a lover, of all things.  
What was it Roman said? 'Our friendship will never die?'  
Logan ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted-with Roman, with emotions, with life.  
Let Roman have Virgil. He hasn't got time for sentiments. Not when his job is so demanding.  
Not when it just results in him getting hurt.


	5. Mini Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 bookmarks! 12 kudos! I can't thank you guys enough for the support. As someone juggling 3 ongoing stories (one not on here), it means a lot!  
> That's enough gushing. On with the angst-sorry, the story!

"G...H...A...N..."  
"H?"  
Remy glared up at Virgil, who was smiling teasingly. "There's no H in Logan, Remy. Jesus."  
"Well there should be!" He ran his fingers over the patterned cards again. "Maybe then I wouldn't be made to look like such a bloody fool..."  
"Nah, you always will."  
"Gee, thanks!" Remy smacked his friend on the shoulder, getting a laugh (after the initial not-expecting-it flinch). "Anything to make you feel better."  
Remy rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
"This is a peculiar way of reading," Logan muttered under his breath. Remy nudged him with an elbow. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it."  
"I have tried it. It's still odd."  
Remy nudged him harder. Virgil's self-esteem was already bad enough, he didn't need to be hearing that. Logan finally got the hint and shut up.  
Roman threw his arm around Virgil's slumped shoulders. "I think it's an amazing way of reading! Thank you for teaching us, Virgil."  
Virgil turned red. "S-Sure, it's...N-No problem..."  
Remy shook his head. "Get a room, you two. Seriously."  
A braille card went flying at his head, thrown by Roman. "Feck off!" He snapped over Remy's laughter.  
Virgil leaned on Roman's shoulder, making him put his arm around him. "You love him, you know you do~"  
"If I must." Roman turned to his blind boyfriend. "Though I think I'd rather love you."  
Something cracked as Logan stood up forcefully. All men jumped as Logan threw the card he'd just snapped in half on the table and stormed off. "Where are you going?!" Remy called.  
"FOR A WALK!" Logan shouted back. "I need some air!"  
Roman and Remy looked at each other. "I'd better go after him," Roman muttered, standing up.  
Remy put his hand on his to stop him. "Don't. He may be mad at you. I'll go."  
"Why would he-"  
"Please, Roman?" Virgil grabbed Roman's arm, fumbling slightly. "I don't want you hurt."  
Roman shared a worried look with Remy, then sighed and sat down again. "Okay, fine. Bring him back, Remy."  
"I will." Remy stood, putting the cards back in their bag. "I'll be back before you know it."

Logan ignored the little voice in his head telling him to turn around and go back, to apologize to Roman. He was too angry-mostly with himself. He still had feelings for that damn man, still remembered how his milky eyes had lit up slightly upon hearing his voice, how he and Remy had exchanged some sass...Before he went to Roman's side and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.  
Love was bloody painful. Who said it was a wish your heart makes?  
"LOGAN!!" Remy's voice called from behind him. Of course Remy would go after him.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to him. "What.  
"What the heck was that?!" Remy smacked his arm lightly, fuelling his fire. He jerked away from him. "You made us all worry," Remy continued. "Especially Roman-"  
"Where is he then?"  
"He wanted to follow you. I wanted him to stay behind, I knew you were angry." Remy touched his arm gently. "What's all this about?"  
His anger died. Logan played with the idea of telling him, but decided against it. "It's...Nothing."  
"That wasn't nothing. Come on, Lo. What's wrong?"  
"I said it's nothing," Logan snapped. "I've had a difficult week, that's all!"  
Remy backed away, hands raised. Logan felt a sting of guilt that he tried to shove away. "Okay, jeez, I'm sorry. Do you want to come back?"  
Back? Back to his brother? After his little explosion?  
Remy's hand on his shoulder made him look up. His friend had a sympathetic smile as he tugged him foreword. "C'mon. It'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When will something interesting happen?"  
> Soon, I promise. I've had a lot on my plate lately so this story has kind of been pushed back. But I have a plan!  
> Ooh, you guys are going to hate me soon~


	6. New Crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, school's been dragging me back lately. I'm trying to get a Christmas special out-but while you wait, here's a chapter with more interesting stuff!

"Please, Logi?"  
"I said no. And don't call me that."  
Patton pouted, tugging on Logan's sleeve as he tried to study. "You've been cooped up in here too long, you're gonna turn into a book. Let's go out somewhere!"  
Logan glared as his young friend, meeting his warm brown eyes. "I have to study, Patton, some of us are still in collage-"  
"Logan, I've been here since 8 in the morning and so have you. Every time I see you you're bent over a book. It's almost 12, let's get some lunch!"  
Logan cracked his shoulder painfully. He was kind of sore. "...Okay, fine. Let's get some lunch. Then I'm coming straight back."  
Patton yanked Logan out of his chair, surprisingly strong for his small stature. "Yay~! We're going to have so much fun Logi you have no idea, I saw the cutest little café in the town square we can get coffee and sandwiches and talk about things other than school-"  
He continued to ramble as he pulled the taller man out of the library doors, waving to the old librarian as they went. The travel there was an utter blur for Logan until they arrived at the small coffee shop.  
"It's...Small," he stumbled over his words. Patton shot him another smile and tugged him in.  
The shop smelled nice, carrying an almost Christmass-y smell. The inhabitants were happily minding their own business in front of phones or computers, helping the calm atmosphere. It's little wonder the small place was so popular.  
"I'll go find a seat-or do you want me to order?" Patton looked up at Logan, noticed he was still holding his hand and dropped it like it was on fire. "S-Sorry."  
"It's fine. I'll find a chair, you can order. Just a BLT, please."  
Patton nodded and bounced off, freeing Logan.  
He'd found a table and was pulling out a book he'd managed to sneak out when a strange man took the seat across from him. "Th-That's for my friend-" he started before being cut off.  
"Do you really have an interest in that man?"  
Logan tilted his head. "Patton? No, he's just a friend."  
"It's clearly not how he feels. He's got stars in his eyes whenever he looks at you."  
Logan started feeling uneasy. The man had held his gaze for longer than usual and was not letting up. "Please leave-"  
"You're making a mistake, leading him on like that. People like him take break-ups personally."  
The man stood and left, ignoring Logan's attempts at more questions and vanishing into line. Patton came back at the moment with some coffee and sandwiches. "I'm back~!"  
"H-Hello, Patton." Logan fixed his tie nervously. Patton didn't seem to notice, handing him his lunch.  
Logan tuned out his chatty friend, looking out the window and letting his lunch grow cold. The man's comments made his mind reel like a rewinding VCR. Did Patton really think this was a date? Was he leading him on?  
"Lo?" Patton's gentle hand on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hm?"  
"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food or said anything since I sat down. Did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh, nonono. You're fine, Patton." He picked up some of his sandwich. "I just had someone come by and share words with me."  
"They hurt you?!" Patton started to stand, stopped by Logan grabbing his arm. "NO! No, he didn't. He just...Made me think."  
"Well whatever he said, it's not true!" Patton sat down again, but his eyes still held fire. "You're a good person, Logan! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"  
Logan smiled, but it didn't have much happiness. "I can't promise that."


	7. Patton's Heart Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late chapter! Stress, lack of creativity and bad internet stopped this from coming out for all too long a time.  
> Also HOLY SHIT 13 KUDOS ON HEAVY FOOTSTEPS! It's barely been up 24 hours and I'm already getting support! Thank you all so much, dear readers. I hope I can continue making you happy!

Logan crumpled the note, tossing it over his shoulder. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Call it alcohol, call it idiocy, he had no idea what possessed him...  
To take 5 classes in one day.  
"Logan?" Roman poked his head in the bedroom. "You've been studying for 3 hours, have you even eaten yet?"  
"No time to eat. Finals coming."  
"Logan, it's almost summertime! Have some fun!" Roman threw his arm around his shoulders, almost yanking him out of his chair. "You haven't even opened a window in 24 hours! I remember that sweet little partner you had-Patton, was it?"  
"Patton is none of your business," Logan grumbled, freeing himself from his brother's grip. "And I don't need sun to function."  
"Falsehood!" Roman yanked Logan out of his chair, dragging him outside. "I have a day off, so will you!"  
"I have English-"  
"Skip it! It's a beautiful day outside, let's go on a road trip!"  
"Let's not-"  
"Then go swimming!"  
"I'll pass-"  
Logan squeaked as Roman jerked him off his feet, spinning him with one hand. "Roman, do you mind-?!"  
"No, I look after my brother!"  
Logan sighed. Roman grinned as he stuck him in a headlock. "Come on, Lo..."  
"Fine," Logan growled. "One day off."  
Roman cheered in victory, ruffling Logan's hair and letting him go. Logan half-heartedly fixed it again, fighting back a smile.

"...Picking apart Lord of the Flies, which I'm starting to hate, honestly do we HAVE to pick apart it's bare skeleton-"  
A short road trip(and dry gas tank) later, the two brothers were spending time in a fast-food restaurant for lunch. Roman smiled at his intellectual brother ranting about an assignment his English professor had given him: finding themes in the book Lord of the Flies. As proven during the venting, he was quickly starting to hate the book.  
Logan suddenly flinched slightly, his hand going to his pocket. "Text?" Roman asked.  
"From Patton."  
Roman raised an eyebrow. For a text from his lover, he looked pretty worried. "What's he say?"  
Logan handed the phone to him. There were some random letters, then one lowercase sentence.  
"come now"

Logan rushed out of the taxi, leaving Roman to pay the driver. He ran up to the door of Patton's house and knocked. "Patton?"  
Some soft footfalls came to the door before it was opened. Patton looked up at Logan. Logan felt alarmed when his eyes suddenly welled up with tears. He backed away from Logan reaching out to him and wiped his eyes. "Come upstairs..." He whispered.  
Logan followed his boyfriend up to his room, where he handed him a crumpled letter. Logan's heart sank. It was the letter he'd written months ago and kept intending to send to Virgil in braille one day.  
"I-I found it on your table...Wh-When I came over to say hi..."  
Logan cursed himself for not hiding it. "I know what this probably feels like-"  
"It's okay..." Patton tried to smile through his tears. "I'm fine with being a rebound...It just hurts..."  
"How? I don't understand-"  
"No one loves the rebound, Logan..." Patton dropped his head into his hands, sobs wracking his body. "It's common knowledge, you're going to walk away when you find someone better and I'll be alone again I can't take that but I will for you-"  
Logan cut him off by hugging him. Patton squeaked slightly as he was suddenly pressed into Logan's chest. "It's not true, Patton," Logan said softly. "It's true I held feelings for Virgil in the past, but they're gone now. He's with Roman. I love you."  
Patton sniffled, but said nothing. Slowly, Logan felt him return the hug and press harder into him. Logan kissed the top of his head and wondered how long he could keep this up.

He did love Patton...Didn't he?


	8. Christmas special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an official chapter, I'm sorry! I just wanted to give my readers a little Christmas present. It's not exactly Christmas, but it's close, and after Friday I'm going to be Hella busy, so take it anyway.

Logan blearily blinked awake, the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and tried to roll over. “Mh…Sstopmovin…” A low voice mumbled.  
Oh, right. He doesn’t sleep along anymore.  
Logan smiled gently as Virgil snuggled in closer, his breath tickling his neck. Logan stroked his hair and looked out the window, squinting to let his eyes adjust to the light.  
A thick blanket of snow covered the ground and trees, making everything look like it was covered in clouds. The next-door neighbour’s kid’s snowman also had a hat made of the stuff.  
Virgil yawned, pulling Logan’s attention away. He rubbed his eyes drowsily. “Lo…?”  
“That’s me.” Virgil smiled at the conformation, snuggling in again. Logan rubbed his back. “We have to get up, you know.”  
“Nooo…”  
Logan huffed a laugh. “We stayed in bed all day yesterday. It’s almost Christmas Eve and we don’t have a tree, you.”  
“What’s the point of getting a tree if I can’t see it?”  
“You promised me a tree.”  
Virgil muttered curses into Logan’s chest, not making any moves to get up. He whined when Logan picked him up. “Lemme sleeeeeeeeeep…”  
“No.” Logan carried him down the hall to the kitchen, sitting him in a chair at the table and turning on the radio. Virgil sulked moodily as he started making breakfast. “I still don’t see the point.”  
“Listen, Virgil, we’ve been over this. I pointed out that problem as well and you said it didn’t matter.”  
“I said I don’t matter.”  
“Falsehood.” Virgil gasped as warm lips suddenly traced along the necking of the back of his shirt. He grumbled slightly. “Logan, you know I hate when you do that…”  
“No, you hate when I do this.” He pulled at his skin lightly, barely avoiding an elbow to the stomach. “Stop it! Leave me alone!”  
Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. “Next year we won’t bother will a tree. Normally I wouldn’t, but you said it was only fair that I got to enjoy something-“  
“-even if I can’t,’ Virgil finished with a sigh. Logan tilted his chin up gently. “I’ll find other things you can enjoy this season.”  
“Such as?”  
“Such as the music. Such as the presents. Such as the malls, with the abundance of spirit.”  
“Such as not being able to see your reactions to anything I buy you.” Virgil’s voice shook. “Such as not being able to see the tree. Such as-“  
Logan cut him off with a kiss, short but sweet. Virgil reached up to run his fingers through his hair when they broke apart. “I’m not leaving you in the dust, Virgil,” Logan whispered. “I promise.”  
Logan pressed his forehead against Virgil’s, watching him smile despite the few tears that made it through. “I-I love you, Lo,” Virgil whispered.  
Logan kissed the top of his head. “I love you too. Now, what would you like to eat?”  
“Just coffee is fine…”  
“No, you need to eat something. I’m not afraid to force-feed you.”  
“Try me,” Virgil snarked. Logan shrugged. “Okay.”  
He walked off, not missing Virgil’s worried look. He calmly made some cereal and went back to him. “Open up.”  
“What is it?”  
“None of your business.”  
Virgil stuck his tongue out at him. Logan booped his nose gently. “It’s cereal, Virgil.”  
“What kind?”  
“Open your mouth and find out.”  
“Make me.”  
Logan pulled Virgil’s face towards him, trapping him in a kiss. Virgil jumped slightly before melting, resting his hands on Logan’s shoulders. Logan waited until he was into it before suddenly pulling away and sticking a spoonful of cereal into Virgil’s mouth.  
Virgil choked slightly, barely managing to swallow it. “Jesus Christ, Logan, you nearly killed me!”  
“I do know how to kill a man with a spoon.”  
Virgil groaned, faking a horrific death before landing on Logan’s chest. “I’ve been endangered by a spoon.”  
Logan helped Virgil sit up again, ignoring the way his heart fluttered from Virgil’s trusting weight against him. “Eat your cereal, you.”  
“Where is it?”  
“12 o’clock.”  
“Yeah, that’s great, but where is it?”  
Logan smacked the back of Virgil’s head lightly. “Hilarious.”  
Virgil gave him a cheeky grin before digging into the cereal. Logan smiled to himself as he watched him for a bit. He was dropping a little bit of it, but that’s okay. He’ll clean it up later.

“For god’s sake, Virgil, it’s not even 10 in the morning yet and we’ve already kissed 4 times.”  
“I don’t care…”  
Logan shook his head slightly, trying to break out of Virgil’s arms for the third time. He was oddly affectionate today-but then he didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, and he was always super affectionate when he’s sleep deprived.  
He flinched when Virgil settled for kissing along his neckline. “Virgil, we’re going to miss the bus-“  
“Let it come…”  
“Our plans for today-“  
“We can get a fake tree…”  
Logan stroked Virgil’s hair, finally distracting him long enough for him to pull free. “You can’t smell a fake tree, Virgil. I want this tree to be something you appreciate too.”  
“Why would I want to smell a tree?”  
Logan took his hands. “Remember when I took you for a walk in the woods, and you liked the smell of the fir trees?”  
Virgil yawned. “Vaguely…”  
“It’ll be just like that. A little pine, sitting in the corner of the room. It’ll make the house smell like pine needles.”  
“I’m sold. Get out of my room.”  
Logan laughed as his blind boyfriend pushed him out of his bedroom, slamming the door in his wake.  
A few minutes later, they were on the road. Logan helped Virgil onto the bus, paid for their fares and let him fall asleep on his shoulder on their way to the mall. He watched the buildings fly by the windows, all decorated for Christmas.  
It made him think twice about getting a tree. Virgil was right-was there really any point in getting him something he couldn’t see? Or maybe he wouldn’t bother decorating it…  
Virgil snuggled into him, relaxing with a sigh. Logan smiled and kissed the top of his head. “We’re almost there.”

“How much further?”  
Logan gripped his boyfriend’s hand tightly. “I can see one now. Not too far.”  
“Good, because I’m cold and I want to go home and eat something.”  
“We’ll swing by the cafe before home. Stop complaining.”  
Virgil huffed in frustration. Logan lead him up to the tree and held his wrist, making him touch the bark. “This one.”  
“It’s…Soft.” Virgil felt down the tree, bringing a smile to Logan. “I like it. Are we getting this one?”  
“Yep.”  
Virgil backed off again, grasping for Logan’s arm so he didn’t fall over in the snow. Logan steadied him before pulling his saw out of the ground. “Let’s get this thing home.”  
Remy’s car waited for them as they left the lot, as he said he would be. “Hey Logan, Virgil!” He called. “Need help?”  
“No, I’ve got it.” Logan struggled to push the tree on top of Remy’s van until Remy rolled his eyes and helped him. They tied it down with rope and Remy brushed pine needles off his gloves. “Right. Hot chocolate, anyone?”  
“I’m sold.” Virgil walked over, following where Remy had last spoken. Logan stopped him from walking into the car. “Careful, Virgil. Car door is this way.”  
The three enjoyed some hot chocolate Remy had brought before he drove them home.  
An hour later, the tree was up at their home.  
Logan sat back on the couch, enjoying the lights reflecting off the ornaments. He reached for Virgil’s hand. “What do you think?”  
“It smells like a forest in here.” Virgil snuggled in beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s…Nice.”  
Logan smiled, kissing the top of Virgil’s head. “Merry Christmas, Virgil. I love you.”  
“Love you to, Logan.”


	9. Summer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a breather from past chapters. God knows this story could use a little more light chapters. So enjoy some Prinxiety/Logicality fluff!  
> Also-I've changed the surprise to after 1,000 reads instead of 500. Partially because we hit the number too fast, mostly because quadruple digits seem more like something to celebrate. I'm super hyped that I hit triple, don't get me wrong!  
> Don't take this to mean that you have to re-read it to hit that number. (But if you enjoy it enough to do so, don't let me stop you!)  
> Anyway. Enough author chat. Let's see what the bois are up to today!

"What do the trees look like?"  
Roman smiled down at his boyfriend, who was lying with his head in his lap in the green grass of the backyard. He stroked Virgil's purple-dyed hair gently. "They're all a light yellow-green, like lime Jello. Look almost sour-tasting. The bark looks like dark chocolate from here."  
"The sky?"  
"Barely any clouds, like wisps of cotton on a light blue blanket. Some birds sometimes fly across like sentient blots of shadow, breaking away from their owners."  
Virgil managed a little smile, closing his milky brown eyes. Roman took this as his cue to continue. "The wind moves the trees like it's trying to scratch the sky's back, as if this would make the white sun shine brighter. I don't know if it's doing the trick or not, the sun's just the right shine to make it just warm enough."  
"I smell food."  
"Patton must be done cooking. Want me to check?"  
Virgil nodded. Roman stood carefully, cradling Virgil's head to he didn't miscalculate where the ground was and smack it against it. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead gently before walking over to Patton, barbequing lunch.  
"You're not burning our food again, are you, Patt?"  
Patton grinned, his tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth. "Nope! I think I've got it this time!"  
Roman glanced down at the grill. It seems Patton finally learned there WAS such thing as too much lighter fluid. He patted the brunette's shoulder and turned to return to his boyfriend.  
"How's Virgil holding up?"  
He turned back. "I convinced him to take his hoodie off. He has it tied around his waist, showing-" he stopped himself. He picked up the habit of describing people's appearances now, since Virgil was always so curious about what who was wearing. Patton didn't seem to pick up on this, however. "That's good to hear! Is he finally hungry?"  
"I think so. He stated he smelled food."  
Patton smiled gently. "That's a yes. See if you can get the lazy butt up, we're eating lunch on the balcony together!"  
Roman bowed slightly, taking Patton's hand. "I'll do my best, padre!"  
Patton giggled, watching the dramatic blond walk off to retrieve his friend. The side door opened and someone reached around to turn off the grille. "You'll burn our food again if you aren't careful, Patton," Logan's similar monotone voice said.  
Patton grinned and turned around, flinging his arms around his (tall as heckle) boyfriend. "That's why you're here, Lolo!" He chirped, pecking him on the cheek. "To look out for it!"  
Logan hid a flustered noise. "Th-That's all, is it?"  
"Well, mostly." Patton played with his tie slightly, hiding shyness. "Maybe you're...Kinda...Also here for me?"  
Logan's only response to that was to lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss.

The group of four had situated around the table when a fifth finally decided to join them.  
"You're eating without me?" Remy asked, putting a hand to his heart feigning hurt. Virgil almost jumped out of his skin when Patton suddenly pushed his chair back. "O-Of course not, kiddo! Look! I made-one for you..."  
Remy laughed, ruffling his younger friend's hair. "It's fine, sunshine," he assured him. "I ate before I got here."  
"Then why guilt him about it?!" Logan snapped.  
"Cuz it's fun."  
Logan glared at the sunglasses-wearing man as he sauntered over, pulling up a spare chair beside Roman. "How're things, girls?"  
"I finished an audition for a play, I'm really excited-" Roman instantly went off, talking excitedly. Virgil groped around for his hand as he listened. Remy noticed and discreetly nudged it towards him with his leg.  
Patton watched his two friends interact, hiding a pout. Logan had a point-why was he Remy's favourite target for teasing? He asked him about it before and all he got was "you're adorable when you're pouting, hon".  
Maybe Patton didn't want to always be adorable. Maybe he wanted Remy to get off his back sometimes.  
He snapped back to the present when he noticed Logan walking over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Fine!" Patton forced a grin. "Just fine. Just kinda...Stung a little."  
Logan looked over his shoulder. Roman, Virgil and Remy were still distracted by Roman's big story. Patton squeaked in surprise when Logan suddenly grabbed his hand and all but yanked him off the deck. "Where are we going?!"  
"Someplace."

It took 30 minutes for Remy and Roman to notice Patton and Logan had vanished. Roman stayed back with now-panicking Virgil as Remy walked around the property trying to find them.  
He soon noticed one of Logan's long legs dangling out of a tree branch. He was high up an old oak, holding Patton securely, both partially hidden by the leaves.  
Remy let them be. They didn't get to do any 'couple stuff' often anyway, Patton had said. Why disrupt something's that's rare?  
(He did sneak a picture, though. It's one of few times he's seen Logan smile, and it was a nice little reminder his friend wasn't as blocked off as he insisted.)


	10. Losing the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Car accident, blood and death mention. Please avoid this chapter if these things trigger anything.

Patton knocked on Logan's door gently. "Lolo...?"  
Logan groaned from inside the room. Patton pushed the door open gently, showing Logan buried in blankets. He smiled slightly.  
He walked over and touched his shoulder gently. "I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?"  
"Coffee..."  
"Coffee it is." Patton kissed his boyfriend's temple gently. "I'll be back soon."  
Logan groaned again. Patton stroked his hair. "I love you."  
He tucked Logan in tighter and left, silently closing the door.

On the road, he hummed happily along to the radio. It seemed to be playing all his favourite songs today!  
He tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat. The trunk and back seats were full, he had hot chocolate and coffee steaming in the front seats cup-holders and a nice breakfast sitting in a paper bag, ready to be open and shared Patt and Logan. The roads almost seemed to clear out, allowing Patton to make it home in record time. The universe was his friend today!  
He pulled out of the parking lot of his last stop slowly, double checking before heading out to the road. He passed an intersection without noticing the yellow car barrelling towards it, hell-bent on getting trough the yellow light.  
The yellow car smashed into his with enough force to cause his car to almost roll onto it's side. The driver of the yellow car cursed, climbing out of his totalled vehicle to check on Patton. "The Hell was she doing?! Couldn't she see me?!"  
He walked over and paused, staring in horror at the blood smeared onto the steering wheel and dripping from Patton's mouth. The other driver backed up, spat some more curses and pulled out his phone, calling the police.  
"Hello? There's been a car accident, I don't think the other driver is breathing..."

Virgil was woken up to someone hammering on his front door. He groaned, fumbled out of bed, pulled on the first thing he felt and staggered to the door.  
"Whazzwrong...?" He asked when he got the door open. Someone suddenly threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
"Virgil, I'm sorry, it's Remy..."  
"What happened?!" Virgil hasn't heard Remy this upset since the day he lost his eyesight.  
"It's Patton-he's in the hospital. They say he's-"  
"Whoa, WHAT?!" Virgil cut him off. "What happened? Is he alive? Is he awake?"  
Remy pulled away, gently holding Virgil's hand. "Let's sit down...I-I can barely stand."  
The two friends made their way to the couch, Virgil ignoring the pain of suddenly stubbing his toe on the table near it. Remy managed a shaky sigh before he told his story.  
"Patton...He was just going grocery shopping or something. He-he had coffee and hot chocolate in his car, probably ready to spend the day with Logan. He was crossing an intersection. Someone was speeding..."  
Virgil covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear the rest. Remy didn't seem to notice. "They t-boned his car, almost turning it all the way around...He smacked his head on the window, and probably broke his neck on the door's plastic. They found him dribbling blood..."  
Remy's voice fell to a whisper. "They don't think he's going to make it..."  
He hugged Virgil again, who numbly ignored it. He wasn't sure how to feel.  
God, this was just like losing his eyesight.


	11. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Death mention. This chapter and the one coming after it may be seriously dark.

Patton's grandparents looked nice.  
Roman stood with his hands in his pockets, watching the two silver-haired people croon over their dead grandson. He had a sudden flashback of Patton interacting with them and quickly averted his eyes, willing the tears to go away.  
He felt painfully self-conscious, having come alone. Virgil hadn't wanted to come (he'd said he didn't see the point, he didn't know Patton well enough and Roman had bigger things to worry about than having to baby someone) and Remy was god-knew-where (Roman had texted him 5 times and gotten no answer). As for Logan...  
Roman looked over at his brunette twin. Logan was calmly chatting with the funeral home manager, but there was no denying the pain reflected in his blue eyes. Roman briefly debated over going over to him when the door opened.  
Remy came in with his parents, wearing all black just like everyone else. 'Why couldn't funeral colours be pastel?'  
"Roman..." His usually cocky friend walked over, hugging him gently. Roman hugged back. "I see you actually abandoned the sunglasses."  
Remy managed a weak smile. "Heh...Yeah. Just didn't seem appropriate, you know?"  
Remy looked over his taller friend's shoulder. "How's he look?"  
"Like he's sleeping..." Roman's vision blurred, causing him to rub his eyes quickly. Remy took his hand and led him to the casket.  
Patton did indeed look like he was just sleeping. His grandparents were having him buried in his favourite skirt-a pale pink with dogs across it-and a short sleeved little hoodie, also decorated doggishly. Roman ground his lip between his teeth. 'Remy's sensitive enough. Don't.'  
"How long did you know him for?" Remy asked when they walked away. Roman shrugged. "10...15 years? Maybe 17?"  
Remy looked up at him, amazed. "You've known him for almost 20 years?"  
Roman nodded. "We met...I think in preschool. I used to think he was dumb, but he had the best game ideas."  
"Ha! Yeah," Remy chuckled. "I remember when I met him, back in grade 5, he was always so eager to introduce new game ideas. What was his favourite game?"  
Roman paused to think. "I think it was-"  
"-the dog game," both men finished, then laughed.  
They moved aside to let other visitors in. Roman noticed a haggard-looking woman with two toddler daughters. "Who's that?" He asked Remy in a whisper.  
"Oh-that's Karen. Patton babysits her two daughters-Elena and Joyce-on Fridays and Saturdays."  
"Used to."  
"Right." Remy's shoulders slumped. "Used to."  
Roman watched one little girl carefully place a stuffed cat into the coffin with Patton. Her mother knelt down and seemed to ask her why she did so. Her answer was loud enough for Roman to hear.  
"Because I want him to have a friend up in Heaven, mommy, and that was his favourite kitty."  
The mother hugged her daughter. Roman's heart hurt. Remy tugged on his arm. "Let's go outside, Ro," he whispered. "You need some air."

The two men spent another few minutes reminiscing about their lost friend when the funeral director poked his head out the door. "We're ready to go."  
Roman surprised himself by not wanting to go. He wanted to go home, call Patton and watch Disney movies together like old times. But of course, this time Patton wouldn't answer.  
Remembering this made his chest ache even more.  
The church where the beginning ceremony was held was massive, almost built like a castle. Roman thought Logan would love seeing a place like this under better circumstances. He realized he hasn't said a word to his brother since this morning and felt guilt strike him like a thunderbolt.  
The ceremony was boring and long. Roman hated boring and long things. He knew it made him sound bratty, but could church be any more boring? He knew Patton meant a lot to people but with the pope going on and on and ON about life and death, he wouldn't be surprised if Patton's coffin just up and left.  
Maybe he'd follow it. Maybe it'd lead him to someone who could revive Patt. Maybe they could all laugh about this and have life go back to normal.  
Roman was jolted out of his fantasy of happiness, life and walking coffins when everyone suddenly started to leave. FINALLY!  
The cemetery just behind the church was fresh and green. The grass waved, the tombstones were grey and new, the things left behind in people's memory were all fresh and left with care. All of this seemed to cement in Roman's memory that Patton was never coming back.  
His stomach churned. He hoped he wouldn't barf before the service was over.  
There was a good crowd around the gravesite dug for Roman's friend. It seems Patton had touched on a lot of people's lives before he passed on. It made Roman wonder how many people he would have helped had he lived-  
"Roman?"  
Patton's grandmother's voice tugged him out of his daydream. He looked over. "Hm?"  
"Would you like to lay a rose on his coffin?"  
The elderly woman held out a yellow rose in one shaking hand. Roman forced a smile and took it from her gently. "Thank you, miss Muller."  
She gave him a sad smile as Roman walked to the coffin. Patton was covered in about half a dozen roses of all different colours, including a red one with a navy blue ribbon near his heart. Roman smiled weakly. "You went too soon, Patton. You made a lot people happy, hm?"  
Roman looked over his shoulder at Logan, who was standing a little ways away, his arms crossed and head bowed. "Logan really loved you, Patt," Roman continued. "You made him so happy. Why did you have to go?"  
Sucking in a shaky breath, Roman leaned over and rested his rose between Patton's hands. He patted them gently and stepped back. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy..."  
The coffin was lowered into the ground as Roman walked over to his twin, pulling him into a hug. Logan took off his glasses and returned the hug. Roman rubbed his back gently as the elder twin finally let himself cry.


	12. Beer and Grief don't mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Alcohol, heavy drinking, drunk mention, self depreciation. (Note: This chapter won't really have many important things. Feel free to skip it if need be.)

Logan knew he shouldn't be driving in this state. He could barely think straight, his mind still reeling from grief.  
Stupid, stupid grief. Stupid driver. Stupid emotions. Stupid people, staring at him, blaming him, knowing he didn't get to return Patton's sentiment of love-  
A car behind him blared their horn, shocking him back to the present. Thankfully it was just to make him move foreword from a green light. He bit back a sigh and eased his car foreword.  
He needed a drink.

A bar near his home seemed to be calling his name as he drove by. He parked near it, had an argument with himself, shot Roman a text and went in.  
Bars always made him uncomfortable. Anything with a crowd of people did, really. He told himself repeatedly he was just here for one drink and then get out again.  
It was barely into the afternoon and it was already almost filled. Several men leaned back to see who had come in. One patted the seat next to him, giving him a gap-toothed smile. Logan forced himself to smile back and walked over to him.  
"Boy," the man wheezed, "you're a tall one, ain't ya?"  
"I..." Logan cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes I am."  
The man brushed off the stool. Logan, who preferred to stand, hesitantly pulled it out and took a seat. The man took a swig from the dark-coloured bottle he held. "You new here?"  
"Yes. My...Brother always showed me this place, but I'm not much of a drinker-"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" The man barked out a laugh, then coughed. "Everyone's got a bit of a drinker in them, son. What's your name?"  
"Logan."  
The man eyed him critically. Logan suddenly really wanted to leave. "You don't look like a Logan," the man finally said.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You're not a Logan." The man paused in thought, taking another drink from his bottle. "Imma call you Ian."  
'This was a mistake.' Logan moved to jump off ths tool when the man put a hand on his shoulder. "Who hurt you?"  
"No one."  
"Bullshit, I know a broken heart when I see one." The man turned to the bartender, shouting an order before turning back to Logan. "Maybe a drink will soften you up, no? Then you can tell me what's turning the wheels in that mind of yours."  
"I really should go home-"  
"What's the rush, Ian?" The bartender brought the man's order to him, and he pushed it over to Logan. "Here. Stay a while, have a drink. Time slows down when you do."  
Logan looked down at the drink. It just looked like apple juice with sugar around the rim of the glass. "It's an appletini," the man elaborated. "My god, man, do you not know a good drink when you see one?"  
Logan stammered for words. "I-I know-I-"  
The man whooped with laughter as Logan's face flushed red with embarrassment. "You really are a newbie! Drink up, son. You have a lot to learn."

An hour (and several drinks) later, Logan was more than a little fuzzy. It felt good and bad at the same time. He'd told the man the events of the past months and found himself cursing Virgil's name for setting this entire train of motion into place, and it felt surprisingly good.  
The man was very encouraging, egging him on to drink more and more. After Logan's 3rd appletini he worried about how the man would pay for all this, after his 5th he barely remembered his own name. The man soon switched him to something stronger and it was all over.  
Luckily-or unluckily-for him, Roman had gotten his text and had come to get him at about 3. His enjoyment of being with his new friend was severed when he felt someone gently tugging him down from the stool. "C'mon, Lo, you've been here all day," Roman's voice coaxed him gently. "Let's go home."  
"I'm not going back!" Logan pulled out of his brother's caring grip harshly, stumbling back onto the bar table. "Not to all those stares!"  
"Stares? Wha-"  
"And all the lies..." Logan turned on his brother, anger churning in him. "Having to live with the fact that you STOLE Virgil from me!"  
"St-Logan, I never stole anyone. Let's get you home-"  
"I'm my own man now, Roman!" Logan jeered, staring down his brother. "I'm Ian! I don't need fake love, unrequited love, someone rubbing their fame in my face!"  
"I didn't-"  
"Oooo, look, I'm Roman!" Logan was on a roll, ignoring his brother growing steadily angrier and more hurt. "I get all the guys! I don't care about anyone but me!"  
"Would you stop-"  
"Let the man talk!" The man-Logan's new best friend-snapped. Roman helplessly backed down.  
"I don't need your fake love anymore, Roman," Logan growled. "And you know what? I don't need Virgil's either. I didn't need Patton's, I don't need mom or dad's, and I don't need you having to step in all the time!"  
"You don't mean that." Roman's voice shook. Other patrons started crowding around the two men, seemingly fuelling Logan's fire.  
"Don't I?" Logan leaned closer to his brother, a cruel smile playing at his lips. "How do you know I don't?"  
Roman closed his eyes, counting to three before speaking. "Because you're drunk. And you say a lot of dumb stuff when you're drunk."  
"I say a lot of dumb stuff regardless, according to you! How's it feel to be the dumb one? Hm? Roman? To know you can't get anywhere in life because all you can do is act?"  
Hurt flashed across his brother's face. Logan almost felt pity, but shoved it away. In his drunken stupor, he knew Roman deserved it. "Anyone can act, Roman. Anyone with two brain cells can go up on a stage and pretend to be someone they aren't."  
"Shut up."  
"You know what it takes more than two brain cells to do? Clean up after your dumb brother's messes-"  
"Stop it!"  
"-because he keeps breaking people's hearts and getting others angry!"  
"SHUT UP!" Roman slammed his hand down on the table, making many people jump back. Logan finally realized he'd gone too far and kept quiet.  
Roman roughly grabbed Logan's tie, yanking him closer to him. "Now, we're going home. And I don't want to hear another word from you, or I'll punch your lights out."  
Logan nodded fearfully. Roman dragged his brother out of the bar and to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! 3 chapters in one day! With bad internet, to boot. What caused this spurt of creativity?


	13. Aftermath

Logan groaned, his head throbbing to beat the band. He blearily blinked his eyes open, squinting at the blackness. What time is it...?  
He pushed himself to sit up, turning on the bedside light to find a glass of water and painkiller bottle on the table. He took a pill and got out of bed, pulling a rumpled red hoodie over his head to stop the shivers.  
He walked out of the (presumably Roman's) room, heading to the living room to find his twin reading a book in the only light on. Roman looked angry, making Logan wonder what exactly happened earlier in the morning.  
"Roman...?"  
Roman looked up, forcing a smile for his brother. He closed his book. "Hey, you're up. How do you feel?"  
"Like I had my head smashed in a door..." Logan flopped next to his brother, trying to ignore the fact he moved away from him slightly. "What happened...?"  
Roman's angry look switched to shock. "You don't remember?"  
"I don't remember anything past his morning..."  
Roman put his arm around Logan. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

"...You're kidding."  
Roman shook his head. Logan cringed, his head throbbing harder. He put his hands to his temple. There's no-he didn't...Did he?  
"Roman...I-"  
"Save it." Roman stood up abruptly, checking his phone. "I've got a date with Virgil. Dinner's in the microwave."  
"Wait-" Logan reached for his arm, backing off when Roman glared at him.  
He spent the next 5 minutes trying to get off the couch, stumbling over to get some food and try to remember anything past Patton's funeral. His sluggish mind offered up nothing but a snapshot of Roman with a hurt look. Logan pounded his fist against his temple, ignoring the resulting throb. Why couldn't he remember anything?!  
Snarling in displeasure, he switched to watching a mindless movie in his room. The movie changed to a TV series, then and old TV series, then Logan closed his eyes for a second...  
He woke up to the front door slamming.  
He rubbed his eyes, still feeling the effects of the alcohol he now believed he'd (stupidly) downed this afternoon. He heard Roman's familiar loud voice and Virgil's familiar hushed one that still made his heart beat a little harder. Roman had brought Virgil home. Was this payback?  
Logan shuffled out of the room, trying to fix Roman's red hoodie over his thinner frame. Why his brother decided his best course of action was to buy hoodies a size too big he will never know.  
"Welcome home, Roman. Can I talk to you?"  
"And there's Logan," Virgil stated unneededly. Roman chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's temple. "Sure, Lo," he said. "Lemme just get the TV set up. Virge and I are having a Disney marathon!"  
"You're having a Disney marathon," Virgil deadpanned. "I'm having a nap."  
Roman shook his head, laughing slightly. "Same diff."  
Logan stepped aside to let the two lovebirds pass. Roman seemed to be over his bad mood-Logan could hear him joking with Virgil as they set up the TV and bed.  
God, he missed Patton already.  
Roman came into Logan's room later, closing the door behind him. His friendly demeanor was gone again. "What do you want."  
"To apologize," Logan said simply. "What I said this afternoon was alcohol-induced idiocy-"  
"You told me my profession was useless, Logan!"  
"No, I said anyone could do it."  
Roman glared. Logan played with the long sleeves of his hoodie. A long awkward silence followed.  
"Look, Roman..." Logan tried again. "It...I...Didn't mean it. I didn't mean to-"  
"Tell me I don't feel love." Logan flinched at Roman's words, nodding. Roman sat next to his twin. "I think you did, but not in that way."  
"What other way is there to forgive what I said?"  
"I never said I'd forgiven you." Roman nudged his brother's shoulder with his fist. "You owe me, after all that. But I think I know what it was really all about now."  
Logan stared at his twin curiously. Roman grinned-slowly, at first, and then childishly. "You're jealous."  
"I am not."  
"Yes, you are." Roman flipped the hood of the hoodie up and stood, pacing slightly. "You're jealous because I have Virgil and you don't. You're jealous because he's alive and Patton isn't."  
"That's not fair-"  
"You're jealous people like me more than you," Roman spoke over Logan's argument. Logan glared at him. Roman winked as he went on. "You're jealous the great Roman Sanders is more well known, more approachable, more easygoing than you."  
He sat next to his brother again, leaning in. "Tell me I'm wrong."  
"You're wrong."  
"You're lying." Roman booped him, laughing as Logan scrunched up his nose and sneezed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."  
"Roman?"  
"You can keep the hoodie." Roman started to the door.  
"Roman!" Logan stood, grabbing his arm. Roman stopped and looked at him. Logan stammered over words before he found the right ones. "I'm...Sorry."  
Roman pulled his twin into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be fluffier again in the future I promise-


	14. Switching Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to make Virgil the main character of this story again. Apologies for the focus shift, the boys needed to work out a few kinks anyways.

Logan wound up joining them for the Disney marathon. Roman had not-so-subtly kept himself between his twin and his lover.  
Virgil rested his head against Roman's shoulder, listening to the movies. Logan watched him with barely-hidden jealousy. Roman didn't seem to notice, more focussed on the movies. He sometimes tried to egg Logan on into singing the songs with him.  
Key word being tried.  
Roman finally fell asleep at around 1 in the morning, halfway through Tangled. Logan picked up the garbage around the room while Virgil called Remy.  
"Shit..." Logan heard him curse under his breath. He turned to him. "Is there a problem?"  
"I never told Remy I'd be coming back to Roman's house after our date. He thought we'd be hanging out tonight. Now he's mad at me."  
Logan walked over curiously, carefully taking Virgil's phone out of his hand. He re-dialled the call and was sent instantly to voicemail. "Remy here! Sorry, girl, I can't come to the phone. I might be busy. Unless you're Virgil, in which case you're gonna be getting this message for a while."  
Logan looked from the phone to Virgil, who looked defeated. He gave the phone back to him. "Help me get your stuff together. I'll take you home."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother-"  
"We don't have a spare room, Virgil." Logan surprised himself by how harsh he sounded. "It's this or I drive you to a hotel."  
Virgil hunched his shoulders, making Logan feel quite a bit worse. "M'kay," he mumbled. Logan patted his shoulder gently, leading him out of the room and closing the door.

The car ride was mostly silent, only broken by the Google Maps voice directing Logan to Virgil's house and the latter always giggling after hearing the voice. The sound of his laugh always made Logan perk up a little.  
"Why're you laughing at the driving assistant?" He finally asked.  
"It just...I dunno…" Virgil shrugged weakly, biting his lip as a blush grew. Logan ruffled his hair gently, causing more blush.  
"Arrived," the computerized British voice said. Logan turned the app off and got out of the car, helping Virgil out. Virgil pawed around for his phone before leading Logan to the house's door.  
Logan examined the house as Virgil fumbled with his keys. He'd been there before, but at night it looked almost...Foreboding. He supressed a shudder and watched Virgil curse as he dropped the keys. He turned to Logan helplessly, barely avoiding falling off the first step. "Can you open the door please?"  
"Of course." Logan brushed past Virgil carefully, picking up the keys from the landing. A piece of paper taped to the door caught his attention. A foreclosure notice?  
"Um...Virgil, how long have you lived here?"  
"Since about December. Why?"  
"This is from last month..." Logan mused quietly. However, not quietly enough.  
"What is? What're you looking at? Is something on my door?"  
Logan turned to Virgil, who now looked worried. He debated over lying to him or telling the truth. He settled on an alternative. "Virgil...Has your air conditioner been working?"  
"No...Why?"  
"Or your TV?"  
"What're you getting at? Logan if something is wrong-"  
"Your house has been foreclosed."  
Virgil fell silent. Logan watched those milky brown eyes cloud over even more with something else-grief.  
"Oh..." He mumbled. "That's what those calls were about..."  
"What calls?"  
Virgil sniffed, rubbing his eyes angrily. "N-Nothing...I'll see you later, okay?"  
He started to walk through the door Logan still hadn't opened. Logan caught his arm. "Virgil, come with me."  
"Y-You said you didn't have a spare room..."  
"I'm sure..." Logan hated to say it. "Roman would be thrilled to have you stay in his."  
Another sniff. "Really...?"  
"Really."  
"My stuff-"  
"We can get it in the morning." Logan guided him down the stairs and let him get to the car on his own, going back and ripping the foreclosure notice off the red front door.  
What did Virgil do to get this kind of thing?


	15. Date Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing again for the ungodly amount of feels happening in this story, last week was rough. Things like a week of bad mornings, being woken up twice by being yelled at and mom sniping at my family due to going stir crazy...It's been fun.  
> Anyway I'm going crazy trying to hold back on the 1,000 reads surprise so I'll elaborate on it...next chapter!  
> Enough chitchat. Let's see what the bois get up to this chapter...

"Of course you can stay with us, Virgil!"  
Roman threw his arm around his blind boyfriend, making him flinch from surprise. Unfettered, Roman continued. "You can take my room! Logan was making noises about moving into his study anyway, it's too big to just hold a desk and computer."  
"I-I don't want to intrude on anyone-" Virgil mumbled, cut off by Roman shouting for Logan. He hunched his shoulders and decided this wasn't a time his opinions mattered.  
Logan and Roman talked briefly before Roman led Virgil into his room, saying he'll sleep in there "for the time being". Virgil spent the day getting familiar with his new surroundings (there was a lot of bruising) and waiting for Remy to at least text him. His phone had been silent since the day before-was Alexa not working?  
Just his luck. First he lost his house, then his phone conks out. This day can only go uphill, right?  
"Virgil~" Roman's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts. He turned around and almost fell over when someone caught him. "Careful, love!"  
"S-Sorry, Ro," Virgil stuttered. "What did you want?"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for lunch."  
Virgil blinked. Another date? "Uh...Sure, but Logan-"  
"He'll be fine! He fares better on his own anyway." Roman grabbed Virgil arm, almost yanking him off his feet as he pulled him god-knows-where. "C'mon, I know just the place!"

The place Roman took him assaulted him with a lot of noises, making Virgil try and hide more behind him. Roman didn't seem to notice, pulling him through the onslaught of senses and stopping suddenly. Virgil shivered and gripped his arm. "Wh-Where are we...?" He asked meekly. Roman startled him by throwing an arm around him. "Only the biggest fair in all the land!"  
"What can I do for you two?" A woman's voice cut in. Virgil listened with renewed interest as Roman talked to her. Her voice sounded rough, like she's recovering from years of heavy smoking. Compared to Roman's dramatic flair, she sounded like chalk on a blackboard. The thought made him snicker. Comparing voices was fun!  
"Can I have your arm, sir?" The woman croaked. Virgil flinched. Was she talking to him or Roman?  
As if to answer, Roman took his arm gently and placed it on a hard surface. Something small and light was wrapped around his upper forearm and patted gently. He winced as something sticky pulled off some of the hairs on his arm. Roman thanked the woman and took Virgil's hand. "Let's get you a prize!"  
"But Roman, I don't know what they'd have-"  
"Pish posh!" Roman cut off Virgil's protest. "I know what you like, I'll find something."  
Virgil blushed heavily, following Roman as he led him past a variety of other noises. He almost walked into him when he stopped suddenly. "Ah! Bottle toss, perfect!"  
'Perfect for who,' Virgil thought grimly, but said nothing as Roman got the stand attendant's attention.  
Virgil listened as Roman threw...Something at glass bottles, knocking many over with a *tink*. He was startled when he was suddenly assaulted with something made of cheap fur. "What th-"  
"It's a purple dog!" Roman cheered, pulling Virgil against him. Virgil smiled slightly and hid in the vaguely fluffy animal. "Thanks," he mumbled.  
Roman worked to win his boyfriend three other things when a familiar whirr stopped Virgil in his tracks. Roman backed up when he felt him stop. "What's up?"  
"Is that a Ferris Wheel?" Virgil looked to the source of the whirring noise. Roman smiled and ruffled his hair. "Indeed it is. Good ear, beautiful."  
"Can we ride it?"  
"I don't see why not." Roman guided Virgil over to the line, glaring at a kid who gave Virgil a weird look. Virgil didn't see this, resting his head on Roman's shoulder.  
They were on after 3 minutes of waiting. Roman guided him into the seat chamber as the attendant gave the usual "keep arms and legs inside the ride" spiel. Virgil gripped Roman's hand excitedly, shifting nervously in his seat before eventually settling against him. Roman smiled gently and kissed the top of his head as they were set in motion.  
Virgil listened to the ride's motor as they passed it, hugging his purple dog closer to him and snuggling closer to Roman. The latter's breath stirred his hair gently as he rested his chin on his head. Virgil found himself trying not to grin like an idiot. "What do you see, Ro?"  
"There's a lot of rides," his boyfriend started. "In all kinds of colours. Mixed in with the games and food stands, it looks like a puzzle with the pieces left around carelessly. The shy's a nice blue, like a robin's egg, and with the green it makes everything seem like a painting."  
There was a loud clacking and grinding as they passed the motor of the Ferris Wheel, then Roman continued. "The city looks like little more than building blocks the farther away I look. The cars seem to slow down as they go past, most likely looking at the fair. The ones in the parking lot look like colourful boxes of matches. Oh-one of the rides is starting, flinging it's riders into the sky to say hello to the birds."  
They went by the motor again. Virgil lifted his head slightly. "I love you, Roman."  
Warm lips pressed against his forehead. "I love you too, stormy."

They were home an hour later, after they got kicked out for making out on a fair bench. Virgil was vaguely disappointed, but he was exhausted anyway and wanted to sleep off the sun and excitement. Explaining this to Roman was a bad idea-he decided that called for picking Virgil up bridal-style and carrying him into the house.  
"That's not cool, Roman!" Virgil practically squeaked when he felt himself rested on a soft surface. Roman just huffed a laugh. "There's one day I may be carrying you into our own house like that," he said as he booped his boyfriend. "I wouldn't complain."  
"You wish!" Virgil spat. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the-"  
Roman cut him off with a kiss. Virgil kissed back, resting his arms on Roman's shoulders. Roman startled him by suddenly moving to pin him to the bed. "Wouldn't marry me, eh?" He teased when the kiss broke. Virgil glared at him. "Never."  
"We'll see about that!" Roman boasted, flipping Virgil over with the blankets.


	16. Remy's Sexuality...Or lack thereof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexuality questioning. I apologize if this feels badly or unrealistically written, I don't know for sure how this would blow over (nor do I want to). In any case, have some Remy/Logan bonding.

The phone ringing interrupted a "family" movie night. Roman groaned as he paused their movie. "We're never going to finish Bolt as this point!"  
"I'll see if it's another telemarketer," Logan said, standing up. He went into the kitchen as Virgil playfully picked a fight with his boyfriend. Logan ignored the stab of jealously and answered the phone. "Sanders residence, Logan speaking."  
"C-Can I come over?" Remy's voice came stuttering through the phone. Logan was immediately at attention. There was a lot of noise around him, was he at a party?  
"I'll come and pick you up. Where are you?"  
"J-Just at the bar across the street..."  
Logan checked the time. "I'll be there in 15 minutes. Sit tight."  
"Thanks, Lo..."  
Logan had just hung up when Roman came into the room. "What's going on?"  
"Remy may be in trouble," he explained quickly. "I'm going out to get him. I won't be gone long."  
"Whoa, wait-Remy?!"  
"Watch the movie without me." Logan pulled on his jacket and headed out the door to the car.  
The bar came into view after a few minutes of driving, the building almost throbbing with music and people. Logan felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight, then pushed his memories away. Remy came first.  
He parked quickly and ran to the door, stopped by a woman with green-dyed hair. "Sorry, buddy, this party's full."  
"No, I-I'm here to pick up a friend," Logan explained. "Remy Batisa, my height, brown hair, wears sunglasses, leather jacket?"  
The woman gave him a critical look. "You're just picking up?"  
"Just picking up," Logan nodded.  
"You're not gonna try and snag a drink?"  
"No! I'm not a drinker!"  
The woman paused, then nodded and stepped aside. "I'll give you 5 minutes."  
Logan thanked her and ran into the building.  
She wasn't kidding when she said it was full. Logan had to squeeze past a tightly-packed group of 10 people at one point, getting dirty looked as a result even as he apologized. He found Remy at the bar, his head resting on his arms. Logan touched his shoulder gently. "Remy?"  
Remy jumped, looking up at his friend. To Logan's surprise, his usually cocky friend suddenly hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Logan awkwardly patted his back. "You're drunk, Remy..."  
"Y-You think?" Remy sniffed. "Take me home, Lo..."  
Logan had a better idea. Putting a hand on Remy's shoulder gently, he guided him around the absurd amount of people and out the door. The green-haired lady from earlier nodded to him. "4 minutes 59 seconds. Not bad, big boy."  
Logan ignored the questioning look Remy gave him, gave the woman a two-fingered salute and led Remy to his car. Remy almost collapsed against the car lid when Logan grabbed him and helped him stand again. "What happened? Why did you want me to pick you up?"  
Remy wiped his eyes, knocking his glasses askew. Logan grabbed them so he wouldn't lose them as Remy explained. "I was-just looking for some fun-when a guy came up to me-I was doing my usual-"want to have some fun" thing-when he said he's liked me for a while-and-and-"  
Logan grabbed his shoulders to steady him as Remy took a few shaky breaths. "And I said-I wasn't interested-and eh said eh thought I was interested in everyone-and so did I-and I panicked-and started drinking-"  
"Did he touch you." Logan grit his teeth, ready to drop-kick the man if he tried anything. He was relieved when Remy shook his head. "No, he-he just walked away-but I feel horrible Logan what am I I thought I was pan am I not pan-"  
Logan raised his hands, making Remy stop. "Let's get you in a house and get water into you. You can't think straight right now."  
Remy nodded weakly, wiped his nose and got into the passenger seat.

An awkward car ride later, Logan was helping Remy into his house. The TV was still on with Bolt's menu on the screen, making him wonder where Roman was and why he hadn't turned the CD player off. His vague irritation gave way to more blasted jealousy when he found Roman and Virgil sleep, snuggled in close to one another.  
Yep. He's lost. The first person he openly (to himself) really liked, and he falls in love with his brother.  
Logan shook his head to dispel the disheartening thought. Right now he had a wasted man to look after.  
Remy wound up situated in Logan's room, a drink of water in one hand and shivering under a blanket. Logan brought him a bit of food to ease the cold and sat next to him. "So. You're unsure of how you feel towards people."  
Remy laughed weakly, then sniffed again. "You could say that."  
"Well..." Logan paused. "To begin, explain what pansexual is."  
"I-It means you feel attraction to anyone, regardless of gender."  
That seemed accurate. "Have you felt attraction to anyone? Regardless of gender?"  
"I...No..."  
"What have you felt?"  
"Indifferent...But there's some people-" aha, there we go.  
Logan put a hand up to stop him. "Describe some people."  
"Well..." Remy rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was in high school, there was this guy...He was one of my best friends, really, and-in grade 10, I thought he was the shit, y'know? I wanted to be with him, I wanted to see him smile, I wanted to snuggle-"  
"Interesting..." Logan paused. "Have you thought you may be Demisexual?"  
"Dem-what now?"  
"Demisexual. It's an attraction that doesn't form unless you have a very strong emotional connection with someone."  
Remy sniffed, stopping to think. "But I'm not straight-"  
"Did I mention straight in that sentence?"  
That got a laugh. Remy nudged Logan's shoulder, starting to become cocky again. "Touche!"  
Logan stretched, getting up. "You can take my room for now. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"But-Logan?"  
Logan stopped, turning back to his friend. Remy smiled shyly. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! I wish I could do this all the time!  
> Anyway. The 1,000 reader thing. I'm kinda confident this'll get the book to about 800 or 900 reads so I'll take it!  
> It's not a BIG surprise, really. Just a question on what you guys want me to write next. Is it...  
> 1\. The Patton-medium story I posted a preview for?  
> 2\. A Pokémon AU?  
> 3\. A zombie Apocalypse AU?  
> 4\. Something you suggest?  
> Let me know! Sorry this wasn't more thrilling. Maybe you'll get another better surprise tomorrow... ;)


	17. Complications in Relationships

"Success! Knocked you out with Dig!"  
"Oh yeah? We'll I'll bring you down with my Swampert!"  
Virgil leaned his head against the couch, listening to Roman and Logan battle each other over Pokémon. It seemed like Logan was winning-not surprising, really, since he struck Virgil as the Pokémon geek. Roman was a mediocre trainer, with a team full of roughly trained Pokémon. Apparently he hadn't yet finished the game, so why he agreed to Logan's challenge Virgil will never know, but whatever. Him being distracted left Virgil time to re-think on stuff.  
He'd called his moms about what happened to his house, and they'd both said they wanted him to move back in with them. But he was pretty sure Roman was hinting at having or getting a ring, so he was hoping to stay here with his lover. But that was another thing-did he really love ROMAN, or the idea of him? There was often times living with him he'd found the bombastic man started grating his nerves. Maybe they were better off as boyfriends...Or apart. How could he break that to him gently? Roman loved him to pieces, and he was so sweet. What if he hated him afterwards? What if he kicked him out of the house?  
Virgil groaned, burying his face in his hands. This boyfriend stuff was hard when you got older.  
"Virge? Are you okay?"  
Roman's arm was now around his shoulders. Virgil jumped at the sudden contact, then relaxed and leaned against him. "...Yeah. Don't worry."  
"You look stressed out." Roman tilted Virgil's head towards him, kissing his boyfriend gently. "What's wrong?"  
Virgil stayed quiet, secretly reveling in the feeling of smooches. Roman's lips traced down his jaw when he didn't answer. "Alright then, keep your secrets. I'll find them another way."  
"Roman, the battle?" Logan's voice cut in. Virgil was relieved-another moment and he'd have made an unfortunate noise. Roman pulled away, kissed Virgil's temple and picked up the game again. "Did you pick? Let's do this, Swampert!"  
Virgil stood and left the brothers to their game, barely avoiding walking into a wall on the way to Roman's room. 2 weeks living at this house and he still didn't know his way around. The thought made him miss hos own home more than ever, but that was gone now.  
He pushed the door open and flopped on the bed, sinking back into his interrupted thoughts. He somehow fell asleep during them when he heard the front door slam, jolting him up.  
"It's Roman," Logan explained. "He's going for a jog."  
"He does that?"  
Virgil heard Logan chuckle and his face turn red. "Yes," Logan said. "Every day."  
Virgil felt him sit on the edge of the bed, silent for a spell. "You've been thinking," he said simply.  
"Yeah, no shit."  
"About Roman?"  
Virgil fell silent, wrapping his arms around his legs like hugging himself would hide him from having to tell the truth. "I...Uh..."  
"You are unsure." Logan's usually cold voice softened. "The relationship has hit a wall, and yet you don't want it to end."  
"It's that obvious?" Virgil had to ask. There was a shuffling sound as Logan shifted his weight. "Roman is more astute than you think," he said curtly. Virgil hunched his shoulders. "I don't want to hurt him..."  
"You're hurting him more by reacting sharply when he only wishes to show you affection."  
Logan's words made Virgil's shoulders hunch more as he tried to hide in his hoodie. "I didn't...I don't..."  
"You don't what? Finish your sentences."  
"IdolovehimbutIdon'twanttogetmarrietohim!!" Virgil shouted. "I-he's such a nice guy but he's not for me! I'm just holding him back from finding someone who'll adore the ground he walks on, someone he doesn't have to describe everything to-someone he doesn't have to babysit!"  
"Virgil-" Logan started, but Virgil wasn't finished.  
"I just want him to be happy, Lo! I'm not right for him-for anyone! How can someone date a blind person?! Ever since what happened back in high school..." Virgil trailed off, rubbing his eye angrily. "How can I...Be loved?"  
Logan suddenly kissed him. Virgil jumped, tried to back out, then gave in and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Logan's kiss was softer, more unsure-and given how Roman had reacted to his drunken episode earlier, Virgil wasn't sure he could blame him. Who knew how Roman would react if he caught them?  
They eventually broke apart, Virgil resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "What's this gonna mean, Lo?" He asked in a whisper. Logan tilted his chin up gently. What he said next wasn't exactly what Virgil wanted to hear.  
"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! I've started writing a Pokémon story on Quotev-one I'm not moving here, since it's gonna be just for fun. More serious stuff goes here.  
> Anyway I also got a job so expect a longer gap between chapters/fewer ones each day. I gotta eat somehow, government money isn't gonna cut it all the time  
> 


	18. Logan's Left Behind

Virgil listened to the heater kick in while he was practicing braille. It was a rare quiet day after the few hectic weeks and he needed something to take his mind off the fact he was falling out of love with Roman. He still had no idea what to tell him, even though Logan claims not to worry about it-he's going to tell him, so as to avoid Virgil being mentally scarred by yelling.  
The imagery wasn't fun.  
Virgil sighed, running his fingers through his hair and trying to focus back on work. The sound of someone walking into the room was a welcome distraction. As was the gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Virgil?" Logan asked quietly. "Are you alright?"  
"I am now." Virgil smiled slightly, Logan's presence comforting him in a way. He heard Logan chuckle. "I was hoping you weren't worried about relationships," he said.  
"I kinda am..." Virgil played with his braille cards, clumsily flipping one over and over again. Gentle pressure on his hand stopped him. "Don't be," Logan said. "I already told you-"  
"That you will talk to him, I KNOW," Virgil sighed. "It just doesn't make me feel any more at ease. What if he hates you after? What if I'm the reason you two wind up trashing your relationship?"  
"That won't happen," Logan reassured him.  
His grip tightening on Virgil's hand showed he wasn't as confident about this as he sounded.

Logan bit his lower lip, watching his younger twin swing upside down on the monkey bars. "Roman, be careful!" He warned. "You could fall!"  
Roman just laughed, showing a gap between his teeth. "You worry too much, Lolo," he teased. "It's perfectly safe! I'll show you how to do it!"  
"You promise you won't let me fall?"  
Roman looked down at his twin, a reassuring smile on his six-year-old face. "I promise."  
"Logan?"  
Adult Roman's voice tugged Logan out of memories. He looked up watching the kids playing on the nearby playstructure. "You..." Roman hesitated. "You wanted to see me?"  
Logan gulped. If he was honest with himself, he'd been lying when he'd told Virgil Roman wouldn't walk out on him when he told him. He could only hope it didn't happen. "It's...About Virgil."  
Roman sighed, joining his twin on the bench he sat on. "It's that obvious, hm..."  
"I kissed him."  
Roman's head jerked up from his hands, betrayal showing clearly in his eyes, Logan took a shaky breath and started to explain himself. "It was...He wasn't sure how you could love him. I had to show him he was worthy somehow-"  
"So you led it." It was more of a statement than a question. Logan nodded shakily. "I...He didn't do anything, Roman. I wanted to reassure him, I'm sorry-"  
Roman's laugh was humourless. "Bullshit! Sorry means nothing, coming from you. Not this year."  
"Ro-"  
"Have you been planning this, Logan?" Roman turned on his twin, grabbing his shoulders. "Have you been trying to make him feel like this so he'd break up with me?"  
"No! No! I-"  
"You have, haven't you?" Roman smiled slightly, an angry smile. Logan suddenly feared his brother was going to hurt him. "All that stuff about being there...You let jealously guide you, to try and tear me down, eh?"  
Logan shook his head desperately, worming his way out of Roman's grip to stand up. "I didn't plan for it to happen, Roman! It was purely an accident! If I could take it back-"  
"Would you?"  
Roman's question made Logan pause. He grasped for words as Roman's eyes met his, demanding the truth. For this first time in years, Logan couldn't look his brother in the eyes. "I-I-ah-um-"  
"You wouldn't."  
"I-I..." Logan fixed his glasses and tie nervously, trying to think of a way to calm his brother. Roman stood up, getting in his brother's face. "Stay away from Virgil, four-eyes. If I see you near him again, I'll do more damage to your life than you'd think."  
Roman shoved Logan down harshly, skinning his elbow on the pavement. Logan groaned and sat up, but his twin was already walking away. He held his arm and bowed his head, the memory from earlier continuing in his mind.  
"Roman?"  
"Yeah, Lo?"  
"If one of us were to date...Would you pick her over me?"  
"Never, Lolo! You're my best friend!"  
"Best friend..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a day off work today?  
> Guess who's making more unneeded angst?  
> Guess who's never letting Logan catch a break?  
> ME~!  
> It's 12:27 AM and this is probably sloppy as shit but I'll fix it tomorrow


	19. No puns. Bad Remy.

"That's rough, Lo..." Remy pushed his cat off his lap as he stood, heading to the kitchen. He switched the hand holding his phone as he raided his fridge. "Everyone's gone?"  
"He took Virgil with him..." Logan's voice came softly over the phone. Remy winced in sympathy. "So you're alone. Do you want me to come over?"  
"No," Logan said bluntly. "I need to be alone to process things."  
"Logan, last time you were left alone to process, you got wasted at some country hick bar." Remy kicked the fridge closed. Logan stayed silent on his end of the phone for a pretty long time. Remy thought for a few moments, then had an idea. "Hey-did Patton send you anything? Before the crash?"  
More silence. He started to worry that he'd hit a nerve with Logan and caused him to hang up when the other man spoke. "Not on any of my social media. Why?"  
"Because he sent me something I think was meant for you, and you REALLY need to see it." Remy ditched his possible lunch on the nearest counter and sped to his room's computer, not caring if his cat ate the food. He'd deal with that later.  
"Patton has my account info for all of my social medias, Remy," Logan said. "Why would he mistakenly send something meant for me to you?"  
"Because we look the same?" He had to admit, Logan did have a bit of a point. From what he remembered, Patton was a ditz, but not THAT much of a ditz. Could he have sent it to him for a reason?  
No. That was ridiculous. No one can tell what day they're going to die. Can they?  
Remy shook himself out of those thoughts. "Sorry, Logan-did you say something?"  
"I'm waiting for the file, Remy," Logan repeated, sounding annoyed. Remy smiled sheepishly and willed his computer to boot up faster. "Right, sorry...2014 computer, y'know? Not the fastest."  
"I'm sure."  
The computer finally turned on, and-to Remy's relief-logged in quickly. He started hunting for Patton's video thing and thinking of something to say to cheer up Logan. "Hey, uh...Lo..." He said slowly.  
"Hm?" Logan hummed in response. Remy grinned mischievously. "You like chemistry, right?"  
"I like all science, yes," Logan answered. "Where are you going with this?"  
Remy's chair creaked as he sat back in it. "Well, I was going to make an elements joke, but...Na."  
A pause. Remy's shit-eating grin grew as Logan processed what he'd just said. "Did-Did you say a pun?"  
"What? And offend your favourite past time?" Remy held back laughter. "NaBrO."  
Logan inhaled sharply, making Remy start snickering. "You did not just use compounds to make a joke," Logan said in a deadpan voice. Remy hummed innocently. "Me? Never!"  
"Remy, I swear to all things science related-"  
"They say Titanium is a really amorous metal," Remy cut Logan off. He imagined Logan's 'WTF' face as his friend said "What? Huh?"  
"Yeah, when it gets hot, it'll combine with anything."  
"When it gets..." Remy snorted and covered his mouth as Logan huffed. "I'm going to hurt you if you say one more bad joke or pun."  
"So you'll react to me?" Remy asked in a small voice. Three beeps made him burst out laughing. Logan had hung up on him!  
He started texting more jokes and puns, Patton's video temporarily forgotten. Logan asked him to stop many times before he stopped responding, most likely having blocked him. He switched to social media. Logan blocked him on two platforms before Remy finally relented and sent him the video file he'd found.  
Two hours of radio silence later, Logan sent him a text, all in lowercase: "please come over"  
Remy didn't need to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Does this mean the end of analogical?"  
> Hell no! It's still coming. It's not my fault Logan keeps butchering his chances at Virgil (well. It is. But shut up)  
> And here it is, about a month later-an update to my favourite story I'm writing! Hopefully you guys won't have to wait ANOTHER month for the next one. But we'll see...  
> And yeah, it's just filler. I can only write filler today, it seems. Lucky me. I was hoping to make this chapter a sort of turning point in the plot, but nooo…


	20. Patton's Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was GOING to be a thousand reads chapter with gayness, but FUCK if I couldn't write the gay sexual thoughts. The chapter sat in my archive for TWO FUCKING MONTHS and I couldn't do it. So, you're not getting any NSFW-ish gay stuff, only fluff  
> In any case, here's a several-month-delayed update. I'm (hopefully) getting more inspiration for these things, so maybe I'll take it off hiatus...?  
> WARNING: Contains mentions of drinking and a dead character.

Logan stared at the phone in his hand. Patton's video was cued up, ready to play and relay his message to Logan again. But once was painful enough.  
God, he hoped Remy got here soon.  
He sat back against the couch, thinking about what Patton had said. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you!"  
It almost seemed like he knew. Did he feel he was about to die? Wouldn't he have stopped it? Avoided leaving that day? Or maybe he didn't know how it would happen...  
Logan shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He was being ridiculous. People can't tell when they're going to die, it's impossible! He's just over-emotional at the moment. It's why he needed Remy to come over, to knock some sense into him.  
Where was that man?!  
He looked down at his phone again. Patton's eyes stared back up at him, unblinking and filled with warmth.  
He needed a drink.  
Logan threw his phone aside and got up, heading to his kitchen. He wasn't sure what he wanted to drink, he just needed something to distract himself from the bloody video until Remy showed up.  
He wasn't getting drunk.  
He swore.

"Logan?" Remy called as he came through the door. "I'm here!"  
No answer. Remy found himself worrying for his older friend. He made his way to the living room and--ah, there he is.  
Logan lay face-down on the couch, a bottle of wine nearby him. Remy shook his head. "You're gonna get a drinking problem, Lo."  
Remy pushed his sunglasses onto his forehead and knelt down to pick up his taller friend. Logan groaned in response to being lifted up. "M'not drunk..."  
"Bitch, you're smashed," Remy shot back. He grunted from the effort of picking up Logan and almost stumbled backwards when he finally got him into his arms. "Jesus, Lo, you way a hundred pounds," he griped.  
"Hundred 'n twenny," Logan corrected him. Remy rolled his eyes. "I rest my case."  
Carrying Logan to bed was easy. Convincing him to STAY in bed was the hard part. Logan was a mass of arms and legs (Remy commented he might as well have been carrying a flamingo, of which Logan was not impressed) and as such was awkward to handle and lay down. The stupid drunk bastard also was insistent on going back to the couch.  
"Patt'n's waiting for me," he growled, trying to push past Remy. Remy easily pushed him back down again. "Like fuck, Logi-bear," he said. "Even if he was, he's not seeing you in this state-and you aren't gonna see him in his."  
"His state?" Logan stared at Remy, eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Why? What happened to him? Is he okay?"  
"Logan, Jesus Christ, you know what happened-"  
"I gotta get to him." Logan tried once more to push past Remy and stand, putting up more of a fight than earlier. "If 'es in the hospital then I gotta-I gotta-"  
"You gotta do nothing, pal." Remy pinned Logan to the bed by his shoulders, winding up in an awkward position that hurt his back. "What you should do is sleep off your alcohol. Then when you sober up you can tell me what the Hell caused you to drink, then we can talk thing out, mkay?"  
"Patton's message-" "Can wait." Remy gave his friend a stern look. "Sleep, or I'll make you."  
Logan glared at Remy. Remy gazed levelly back at his friend. Logan eventually pouted like a child and rolled over to face away from him, crossing his arms like a toddler being forced to nap. Remy shook his head slightly and flicked his sunglasses back into place. He pulled the bedcovers up over Logan's shoulders and patted his arm. "See you soon, Lo."

Logan wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. Hell he wasn't even sure where he was at the moment.  
He squinted against his pounding headache, trying to see the time displayed on the clock hanging on a nearby wall. The numbers on it's face blurred in and out of legibility. Logan sat up with a growl and decided to just walk over to the damn thing.  
12:30. He'd been up at 9. What caused him to go back to sleep?  
He staggered out of the room, grabbing onto the door frame to hold himself steady. Cripes, his head hurt. It was about as bad as the time-  
"Good morning, sleepy-head," a voice behind him greeted him. Logan flinched towards the sound and found Remy standing behind him. The sunglasses-wearing male smirked at him and pressed a fist into his chest. Logan got the hint and grabbed the small red pill that fell.  
"Let's get you some water," Remy said. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder, turned him around and guided him towards the kitchen-something Logan was grateful for, since he was completely confused at that point in time.  
Remy was uncharacteristically patient, giving Logan a tall glass of water and standing by as he drank the whole thing. His mind cleared slightly with the help of the drink, thought it still stubbornly refused to tell him what the Hell he'd been doing for the past 3 hours.  
"Are we sober?" Remy's voice behind him once again made him jump. He nodded and handed his glass to Remy. Instead of putting it away, Remy pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and sat across from his friend. "Care to tell me why you drank yourself to stupidity, or do I have to play 20 Questions first?"  
His question made Logan flinch. He immediately broke eye contact. "I...Cannot recall."  
Remy wasn't impressed. "Try," he pried. "You aren't the type to drink yourself stupid over nothing."  
Logan's hands were suddenly really interesting. He pressed them tightly together as he searched his mind for any type of clue. "I believe...There was something on my phone-"  
"Someone hurt you?" Remy's voice was suddenly tense.  
"Nonono, that's not it," Logan spoke quickly. "I was...Watching Patton's video."  
"Lo..." Remy put his hand on Logan's knee reassuringly. That seemed to be the key to make him talk, since the words suddenly came like a floodgate.  
"It felt like he was talking about that day, like he KNEW something was going to happen to him and he was running out of time-it is illogical but that's what struck me at the time-and he kept this tone that was soft enough but every time I paused it I just heard someone saying it's all my fault, it's my fault, it's my-"  
He suddenly felt himself yanked against something warm. It took him a few seconds to notice Remy's arms around him, keeping him in a hug. It took several more to notice that he was in tears. He wiped weakly at his eyes and struggled to free himself, but Remy held tighter. "Don't," he mumbled. "It's about time you broke. You're staying here."  
Logan's composure cracked. He returned the hug and buried his eyes into Remy's chest, finally lowering the emotional guards he'd rushed into place after the funeral.


End file.
